


blue in the night (on hiatus)

by closetome



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gream - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetome/pseuds/closetome
Summary: A new school year called for new students, all new and accustom to attend the prestigious "Twitch Academy". George founders has now become a senior, however is met with the star-crossed fate that is transferring from one country's school, to another. He had moved from the U.K. to the United States, and this called for a brand new sense of unfamiliarity. And, with a sense of dread, he must drag himself on to see whether or not he'll manage to survive the new life he's been presented.This story was helped makes possible by my dear friend named Tommy (NOT TommyInnit.)! He has helped me progress the story, develop it, etc., as well as provide me with reactions and acts for many of the characters, that way I could finalize it and write it out. This is all made with permission of Tommy, of course.Thank you!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	1. Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this story. I'm rather new to using AO3, so please bare with me. If you notice any mistakes, or have any helpful criticism, please comment. :)  
> My Twitter for updates is: @bittersweetkoi  
> My Wattpad (for quicker access to chapters since I upload there first) is: @bittersweetkoi  
> And, of course, my AO3 is closetome.  
> If you see any other platforms or accounts that I haven't listed, please DM about it on Twitter! Thank you.

George Founders had awoken from his slumber, once again in his relatively small apartment complex--well, new apartment complex. It wasn't always that he'd lived here, until he had moved to America for his studies. All of this could've been avoided had it not been for the now arising Brexit plan alarming his family.

He'd been annoyed by the constant beeping of the alarm by his bedside, and gave it a quick slap on its top button to shut it off. He'd shifted himself out of bed, and lazily grabbed a few pieces of clothing from his freshly moved box of clothes. Of course, he'd still had yet to completely finish unpacking -- but he didn't really mind. There was always tomorrow to get to it, as well as the day after tomorrow.

Upon finishing getting ready, he'd looked through the fridge, groaning amongst the sight of their low supply. He would later on decide to simply move on by taking nothing but a slice of bread. Nothing more, nothing less. It would last him long enough.

Thankfully, his new school had been quite close to the apartment complex. He'd walked out the door, making sure it was locked securely afterwards. He hadn't bothered giving goodbyes to the rest of his family, all due to the fact that they'd all been sleeping.

Amongst leaving the apartment complex, he'd noticed the school building was not too far. Or, at least that was the building he'd assumed was the very school. He would then begin walking a bit more quicker, as if to say "with more of a purpose".

He quickly brushed his fingers through his hair, then shook his head a bit, to even out the majority of his hairstyle, and make sure he wasn't going to school like too much of a mess.

###

On the other side of the coin, we have a boy named Clay Richardson. The cranky, lean blonde had grabbed his bookbag and football jacket off the coat hanger, taking a moment to look at his phone which had been lying on the arm of the couch.

Upon realizing the time, he begins to feel the need to rush. The reasoning behind this of course being the past of many tardy arrivals he's had. If he'd risk already presenting himself as constantly late once again, then he'd most likely get called down to the Principal's office to have a word or two.

He had practically bolted out of the home, accidentally leaving the front door open. His mind had been clouded with many things at once. Upon his flooded thinking, he didn't even realize the brunette brushing beside him, bumping into his arm and tripping over the sidewalk. In a quick panic, he'd used his bare hands to save himself from having his face meet the concrete.

"Agh, fuck..." He'd looked over to see the smaller, rather petite boy, had taken a moment to process his words before he apologizes profusely. "Hey, hey, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

George had looked down at the other when he'd fallen, then steadily moved up his gaze as the other had managed to help himself back up nearly immediately. He wasn't exactly expecting a social interaction so soon, so he'd simply looked to the side to avoid eye contact, rather awkwardly.

It's not that he wasn't comfortable, it's just that he wasn't well accustomed to being social, even at his age, unless all the interacting was being done online. "You're fine, don't worry about it." He'd replied rather quietly, his accent somewhat peaking as he spoke.

"Uhm Could you tell me if that's the 'Twitch Academy' over there? I mean, if you know where it is, and all." George had managed to make himself ask, only shortly after feeling his face go red out of embarrassment once he'd noticed the symbol of the very school was on the tall blonde's jacket.

Clay had heard the peak of his accent, finding it slightly flattering, and chuckling a bit to himself. he found the British boy intriguing, however he'd wanted to take things at a slow pace, fixing the collar of his jacket, and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, just follow me. We can walk together if you'd like, since we're headed to the same place." Clay had told the shorter brunette, taking a moment to fix his mask. He'd figured he should try his best to not look too intimidating. "Is this your first day here?" he'd began to ask. "I haven't seen you around the school..."

George had taken a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah, it's my first day." He'd replied, walking alongside the other. "I moved here from the U.K.. Brighton, more specifically." He'd told, glancing for a second as he spoke, until he'd looked away once again. He didn't exactly know how to speak to the mask while still keeping eye contact. After all, all it was had been a painted smile hovering above him.

"Well, you sound... Very from here. Are you?" He'd commented awkwardly, trying his absolute best to sound social by any bit he can. Of course, he was rather failing, but, he was still trying.

Clay couldn't read the room for the life of him, looking down at the brunette as he walks beside him, only to realize he's staring. He'd lightly shake his head back into focus, and looked straight forward.

"Oh, I am!" He'd begun to properly reply. "Heheh, I've never met someone from Brighton bef- Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!" He'd switched topics rather quickly, but it seemed like that was only natural for him to do so. Or, like he'd been the type to do it often. "My name is Clay, but people call me Dream! What's yours?" He'd asked the brunette.

"Oh, right, uhm--George. My name is George." George had gotten himself to reply. Amongst this moment, would probably be one of the only few times in this very day in which he'd ever make proper eye contact with the taller blonde's mask.

He'd looked up to this 'Dream' guy, and tried to lend out a hand to shake. He hadn't a clue if they did introductions here any different, or something of the sort. Of course, it's not like America somewhere foreign. It's just that with his experience in the U.K., he's found that strangers greeting you in the middle of the sidewalk is rather uncommon.

What was also rather uncommon, by his own experience, had been keeping up a conversation with one. "Why exactly do they call you Dream, Dream?" He'd asked, repeating himself throughout the question by mistake. He'd kept eye contact for a bit, until he'd worried it might've been for too long.

Clay had noticed the hand reaching out for a handshake, shaking it firmly since he hadn't been used to being so distant. Had it been someone like Sapnap, he'd give him a big old bear hug, however as of right now, it feels as though he can't.

"It's a nickname my football team gave me," he'd replied. "it kind of just grew on me from there." He'd turned to the left, which just so happened to be the entrance to the school. He'd then take a glance at George, and ask, "What classes are you taking? I can show you where they are."

George had felt rather out of place, yet still tried his best to put in some sort of effort. "Euhm I'd have to check." George would reply. He'd looked up at Dream, just to look back down at the hands that he'd hidden in his hoodie's pocket, taking out his phone. Finding the schedule in his gallery, he'd finally had a proper answer. "...Sorry about that. Uhm My first class seems to be Spanish 1. What about yours?" He'd asked in return.


	2. Directionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and George discuss their schedules, and work out which classes they have together. Amongst all this, George begins to feel a bit more comfortable speaking around Clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that I ask is that you do not publish my works anywhere! Feel free to make any fanart, references, etc., but please do not harass CC's into reading it if anything ends up blowing up. Thank you. <3
> 
> If you see this fic reposted onto anywhere other than my stated accounts, pleasure report it to my DMs on Twitter!
> 
> Twitter: @bittersweetkoi  
> Wattpad: @bittersweetkoi  
> AO3: closetome

Clay was still a bit weirded out by the handshake treatment, but quickly shoved his hand in his pocket. His reassuring smile had turned into that of a little frown. "Aw, I have Chemistry. I took Spanish last year. What about your other classes?" Clay had moved on to ask, holding a tiny bit of hope they'd at least had one class together. 

"Oh, um... Well, in order, I haaave..." He'd begun forming a response, stretching it on to look back down at his phone for reference. "Writing 4, AP Calculus, AP Human Geography, study hall, AP Computer Science, and then Ceramics. Oh; and P.E., I guess."

After listing the said classes, he'd looked up to Dream's masked face. Upon looking at the above's mask, he'd given him a little, "there we go, I did that" smile. But, of course, he then worried that it may have came off as odd, so he'd attempted to move the topic away from himself, once again.

Maybe he just didn't see it, and didn't notice.  
George had thought to himself, and hoped.

"Wow, you have a shit ton of classes..." Dream was a bit shocked, having been caught off guard by how casually he'd looked after naming three AP classes. He'd chuckled, and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, it's... Well, I guess it is a bit. It'll probably get tiring after a while, but it's whatever for the college points." George responded.

George had payed rather close attention to what he had to say, rather interested in the words Clay would speak. Of course, all he really did was ask about his schedule and comment on it, but he genuinely wanted to speak more. He just didn't have the ideas nor guts to do it well.

There was a bit of a silence between them as they didn't have much to say on the topic of George's classes beyond that, until George began to speak himself once again. "Well, um... Now that I've said mine, how about yours? What are the rest of your classes?" He'd asked, successfully getting himself to now keep a decent amount of eye contact, despite him socially struggling.

"Hm..." Clay had hummed, and began to take second to remember, in which caused him to tap on his chin as he tried to fish back in his memory. "I have Chemistry, U.S. History Honors, Weight Training, Lunch... Wait, what were the other ones..." Taking a bit more time to himself to ponder, he began to recount the schedule he'd been assigned using his fingers. Upon doing so, he began to remember and name them again. "English 3 Honors, Algebra 2, Ceramics, and then P.E.!"

Upon George paying close attention to Clay, he'd taken note of the little recount he would do on his fingers. George had let out a small huff of a chuckle, along with a smile, finding it rather peculiar. There was something very peculiar about Clay, but he just couldn't find a single way to describe it. He simply found the other interesting, and grew a tiny bit of admiration towards it.

He was quick to snap out of the friendly smile he'd given of course, worried he may have came off as rude for observing what the other had done to help himself remember. He truly wasn't, it was just that he'd found it interesting. However, many people have different perspectives, and can easily take things the wrong way.

George had taken a second to puzzle their schedules together, as a way to find a new subject to move on to. It was then that he'd realized that they'd shared their last two classes. Therefore, rather reasonably, he decided he should bring it up. Who could know, maybe they could help each other get through the school year. He began, "Oh, hey -- we have the same last classes, don't we?" the mention wasn't anything too special, but he'd figured it would come to use in the future.

"Do we?" Clay had asked, more as if asking himself, taking a moment to remember what those last two classes were, due to his common sidetracked thoughts driving him away from remembering. "Oh, we do!" He'd replied with a rather full smile. He'd entered the school with George, and looked to him. He'd kept on a kind smile, as his fingers began to twitch a bit. He was rather fidgety, from what George could tell. "Hopefully those AP classes of yours aren't too hard on you!" Clay had said.

"Oh, um...thank you!" George had replied, with a small smile having grown on his face. "Well, um... I was going to ask if you could show me where the Writing 4 class was, but," He'd said, picking up a bit of a worried tone; "are you okay? You seem a bit, um, nervous? Or something." He then, after a bit, began to realize how insensitive those words could come off as. "Not in a rude way, or anything! I'm just... Worried. I guess." He'd trampled over his own words in worry, guessing his way away.

"Oh, no, don't worry! This is normal." Clay had nodded, trying his best to reassure the shorter the best he could, as his hand would shake back and forth as he'd walk down the hallway to find the Writing 4 class for George.

Clay was usually never the type of person to be this courteous, or kind, with other people. However, for some strange reason, he can't help but find himself wanting to do his best at leaving a good impression on George, as well as to get the chance to get to know him better. "Here, I'll help you find the class..." He'd replied, gently.

"Thank you!" George had said in more of a cheery tone, now that he'd already gotten more comfortable around the taller. "I appreciate it." He'd finally commented, with a kind smile laced upon his face. He'd also given a thumbs up to Clay when he'd given his thanks, but, very shortly after, immediately put his hands down out of embarrassment. "...That was nothing." He'd muttered, feeling as though he'd made the dumbest mistake of his life.

Please tell me you didn't see that, by some miracle.  
George had thought to himself, but to his demise, his internal prayers would be to no avail.

Clay had taken note of the thumbs up George had given, thinking of it as rather cute, and silly, chuckling silently to himself. He'd put his hands in his pockets as he finally found the Writing 4 classroom, opening the door slightly with his foot. It was just enough for George to be able to enter.

"Uh... Thank you!" George had began thanking him again, very grateful. After all, had it not been for his help, he'd be completely lost in a completely new place, dare he say, an entirely foreign country. "Have a good day!" George had added sheepishly, walking into the classroom.

"It's nothing, really! I'll see you soon, George!" Clay had responded, giving a quick, short wave as he'd rushed himself out to get to his own class.


End file.
